


[Podfic] Sweat

by ScienceofObsession



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, hot sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceofObsession/pseuds/ScienceofObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sweat, written by Mazarin221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413822) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



Thanks to the loin-tinglingly talented [Mazarin221b](../users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b) for her permission to record this. One of my favorite tension fics. Mrrwowwrr.

 

Download [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sweat) via the audiofic archive.

Size: 9.48 MB

Length:20:42

Summary:  _John must be naturally heat-tolerant, Sherlock supposes, and three years stationed near a desert probably increased his ability to deal with the heat tenfold. But his cool poise in the hottest part of the summer irks Sherlock’s stretched nerves in a way he can’t define, and in the certainty of a great idea that only comes in the middle of the night Sherlock is determined to make John sweat._

_Original text[here](413822)._

_Music: Wicked Game by Peter Joback ft. Sia_


End file.
